Need You With Me
by Jollypants Silvers
Summary: A sequel to my fanfic 'Can't Live Without You'. You may want to read that 1st . Set after Riza's suicide, Roy, after supposedly finding the mistake the Elric brothers made, attempts to bring Riza back, consequences be damned.


(A/N, PLEASE READ 'cus it's important-ish) If you have not read Can't Live Without You, then chances are you will not completely understand this fic. There for, I suggest you go read that if you haven't already. PLEASE go read it. Because I think it's vary important for you to read that first, since it is technically the first part of this fic, but I felt like this deserved it's own platform. I will not be doing a sequel to this, if anyone wants to know. I only actually starting doing it the might before last night (I wrote the plot the night before last night & have been working on this story for 2 days now). The song for this fic is Breathe No More by Evanescence. It's a beautiful song. I think you might want to listen to it before reading this part of the fic also. It'll put you in that sad mood that you need. _**Also, I do not own FMA. Don't be stupid! :O**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Need You With Me**

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon.."

He had to..

"4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime.."

It was his only option..

"800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt.."

It was the only thing he could think of that could possibly bring her back.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

"100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur.."

He had to try..

"2.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron.."

He was sure he had found out where Edward and Alphonse went wrong.

"3 grams of silicon."

He had too try.

Roy placed his hands over the array, enabling it. It glowed with beautiful light. It was working. It had to work. He put so much thought and effort into it. It just had to work. He needed it to.

But it didn't.

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_if I try to touch her._

"Oh my God.." Roy looked over, wide eyed, at the deformed silhouette of a human body. He felt himself lurch at the sight. He could hear shallow breathing. He could see jerking movements coming from the thing that he had created, laying about 3 feet in front of him. It was terrible. Such a horrible mistake he must have made.

It didn't work. He did something wrong! There was still a flaw in the formula. He had failed.

As he watched the disturbing specimen move around, obviously impaired, he felt his body lurch again, causing him to jerk forward and fall into the array, right in front of the thing he made. It screeched loudly in his face, and he thought he heard his name come from it..

Not being able to handle it, he blacked out.

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more._

Roy woke up in a room that looked strangely like a hospital. It was a hospital. "How did I..?" He muttered to himself. "Ah, you're awake." He looked over to see a doctor, his wife, who looked like she had been crying, but had an expression that looked like relief, and Jean Havoc were standing beside his bed. "Well, Fuhrer sir, Since you had sustained no injuries from your fall, I decided my staff and I would watch you until you awoke, just in case. Your wife has already signed your papers, so you are free to go." The doctor told him.

_I take a breath and try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

After Roy's wife retrieved his clothes, he got dressed and walked into the hall with Havoc. Roy sent his wife home early, so he could speak to his old subordinate alone. "Havoc, how did I get here? And why are you here?" Roy asked hastily, confused by his current where abouts. "Well, we got a call about some strange light that came from a abandoned warehouse and then some strange noises." Havoc explained. "When we got there we found you, and your..'experiment', which had been dead when we got there." Roy grimaced at the thought. That means that most everyone who had came to inspect the strange lights and sounds had seen his failed attempt. He had done the exact same thing as the Elric brothers had done.

"Sir-..Roy, I have to ask, why the hell would you try something so risque? You could have lost your life. Do you even realize what that would have done to your family?" Roy looked up guiltily, a sad expression in his face. He had not thought of that before. "I'm sorry Havoc, I wasn't thinking straight. I should have considered that when I was.." He trailed off at the memories of what he had done not more then a few hours ago.

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

Havoc looked a little disappointed at his response. Seemingly upset that he didn't consider that. But he also had a look of understanding, most likely knowing why he would try something so dangerous without thinking of the consequences, knowing of his tendencies when in a fragile state of mind, due to losing someone he deeply cared about.

"Roy, please don't take this as offensive, but has anyone told you to consider seeing a therapist? You know, to help you deal with your loss? Maybe it could help you.. move on, in a sense." Havoc said sympathetically. "I'll think about it, Havoc." Roy responded curtly, and walked away from him toward the entrance, until three soldiers, his body guards walked next to him and escorted him to the car. "Bring me home." Roy said quietly. The chauffeur nodded, and without another word, started the car and headed to Roy's house.

_But I know the difference between myself_

_and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_which of us do you love?_

When Roy opened the door to his house he was greeted by two angelic little girls, "Daddy! Did you have a good day at work?" Ellie, his oldest little girl, who was almost seven years old, said when she ran to him and hugged his legs. An adorable smile on her face as she spoke. Joy, his other daughter, who had just turned 5, just stood and hugged his other leg, smiling sweetly. He managed a sad smile, trying not to let on to his children that there was something wrong. Katherine, Roy's wife, seeing the look on his face decided that it was best to have Ellie and Joy go to sleep. "Girls, daddy's had a long day. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, okay? Go on." Katherine, Roy's wife told their daughters while ushering them upstairs. They both gave a quick 'Goodnight daddy!' before they were all the way up. Once they were gone she turned to Roy, "Honey, are you okay?" Katherine said with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine." He said in a quiet monotone voice, moving past her up the stairs heading towards their bedroom. All he wanted to do was sleep.

_So I bleed. I bleed._

Roy woke up in a cold sweat. _'Another one of those dreams..about her.' _He thought, refering to the dreams he'd been having about Riza. "God I hate dreams." He said quietly, getting out of bed and walking down stairs slowly and walking out the back door, wanting to get some fresh air.

He sat on his back porch steps for a while. Thinking. Until he heard a strange noise. It sounded like something was moving in the bushes..

That couldn't be. The security was too well kept. There's no way someone could get in there.

He heard it again. Roy shot up and stared at the bushes. He stared intently where he heard the sound come from. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, his vision started to blur, and he fell to his knees as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Hello, Roy." He heard a voice say to him as he fell and rolled onto his back, before he blacked out.

He thought he had noticed a vary familiar face right before his vision went black..

_And I breathe, no,_

_bleed. I bleed._

Roy woke up sitting in a chair in a dark room, only lit by the moonlight coming through the window. "I see you are awake, my love." A familiar female voice said from the shadows. "Who's there? What do you want from me?" Roy said angrily. "Oh, have you forgotten me already?" The woman said, while slowly creeping out from the shadows. "I didn't ever think you would forget me. After all I've done for you." The woman said in a monotone voice.

What he saw he had not expected. He saw a woman in a white sun dress, with blond hair and auburn eyes.

"...Riza..?"

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. _

_I breathe, no more.  
_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) IMPORTANT: If you did not realize it before, Riza is a homunculus. There is no other plausible reason she would be there after she had committed suicide in the first part 'Can't Live Without You'. Because Roy tried to bring her back with Human Transmutation, and failed, he had unknowingly brought her back as an inhuman killing machine. DAMN that must suck. Once again, there will be no sequel to this. I haven't really thought of why she came and kidnapped him, nor was I planning to. The way this ends is in your hands. You can imagine whatever you wanted the ending to be, so there ya go.

I was vary pleased with the way I wrote this story. I think I did a vary good job. But maybe I'm just over-rating it? I don't know.. R&R if you want :)


End file.
